


Dwan x Rweck OwO

by LocalMasochist



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalMasochist/pseuds/LocalMasochist
Summary: This is a joke fanfic lol.It's of these two people from a discord server.





	Dwan x Rweck OwO

"R-rweck-swenpai?" Dwan-kun said while walking into the bedwoom. "Ywes Dwan-kin?" Rweck swenpai said whiwle laying on the bed vwyry smexy wiwke. "Dwo you won two fock OwO" dwan-kin sid and wont over to rweck-swenpai, twhen kwissed whim wiwh da toun 2. Rweck-swenpai modded and twook off his cloths, dwan-Kuhn did da swme OwO. Dwan-kun poshed rweck-swenpai on da bed and swiwcked his dock in rwecks ass woguht away O///w///O. Rweck swenpai mowaned, "h-hwarder Owo!" And dwan wen hurder. Awfter a bwit dwan and rwedk both cwumed and stopped. "Lwets do it awgain twomorrow OwO" rweck said whoele cuddwling wih dwan on da bwed. "Okai" dwan said. Dey buth swoon full asleup.  
Da end.


End file.
